


Leaving Cookies & Believing In Santa

by Aramirandme81



Series: A Johnsons Christmas Calendar 2013 [2]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Christmas Cookies, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Santa Clause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Cookies & Believing In Santa

***

Olaf never left cookies for Santa. He was born in a time where you didn’t waste food that way and his parents never bothered to tell him about Santa Clause at all until he asked after having heard a story about him at a friend’s house, so Olaf never believed but still enjoys telling his son and later his grandsons, who thinks he’s their cousin at the time, about how he once met ‘the man himself’. Sure it’s a load of rubbish, but the joy and wonder in their eyes are so worth a little white lie or two.

 

Mike is four when he sees a movie where they leave cookies out for Santa Clause. Naturally he insists they do the same. And it’s pure magic when next morning the cookies are gone and there are presents under the tree. Not that there hadn’t been the previous years, but these are way better because Santa brought them!

Mike is six when he’s up late to go to the bathroom and hearing a noise from downstairs can’t help wanting to get a look at Santa but instead catches dad eating the cookies. Mike stops believing in anything magical or fantastical that night.

 

Anders is three and wants to leave cookies, Mike tells him straight away that there is no Santa and that it’s mum and dad that buy their presents. Anders refuse to believe him, so Mike puts out the cookies and wake Anders up so he can watch dad eat them, then doesn’t understand why Anders cries as his childish believe in magic is not only stolen away but firmly crushed under the booths of ‘good intentions’ before it ever got to blossom. 

 

Ty wants’ to leave cookies when he’s four but he has a sweet tooth so he never have any cookies left to give to Santa Clause but that’s okay, because Anders promises that Ty will get presents anyway because Santa knows he’s the world’s best little brother, even if he annoys Anders at times. So Ty only mentions it the once then forgets about it. He’s nine when he asks Mike to tell him the truth after watching a movie where several of the characters discuss how they discovered there was no Santa. Mike tells him the truth and ends up being the more heartbroken of the two since he’s now taken two of his brothers’ belief away. 

 

Axl is seven, dad long gone but he has three brothers willing to work in two’s to make sure he doesn’t see anything he shouldn’t concerning cookies and Santa Clause. 

Val tries to take him aside and explain to him that there is no such thing as Santa Clause after hearing that Axl has plans to try and capture Santa this Christmas with cookies as bait. Anders overhears her start her talk, but luckily Axl is too busy stuffing his face with cookies to pay attention, so Anders quickly intervenes. He sends Axl into his room with a plate of cookies and once the door is closed behind Axl proceeds to tell her in no uncertain terms that not only is it wrong of her to want to take away Axl’s innocent belief no matter his age or what she thinks, its none of her damn business in the first place.   
And for once Mike backs him up. 

Because not only is Axl the baby of the family, he’s the only one who has even half a chance at something even remotely approaching a happy, if not normal, childhood, and no one is going to be allowed to mess with that in any way.

 

It’s years later, and Axl’s first Christmas after moving out of Mike and Val’s, that Gaia realizes that Axl is not having a laugh but is actually dead serious about leaving cookies for Santa. She wants to laugh but can’t bring herself to do so. 

So instead she helps the boys make cookies and ends up sneaking into the living room in the middle of the night to eat the cookies, even if she can’t help but roll her eyes and feel foolish as she does so. ‘The things you do for love.’

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get it up earlier but AO3 was having none of it, so pardon me for being ‘late’.  
> Oh and I promise tomorrows part will not be about baked goods. ..though there are more parts about them. What Can I say I love Christmas food. *G*  
> Be kind and comment or kudos both mean so much more that you know.  
> Cheers and a very merry 2'end of December!


End file.
